19
yugioh 5d CHAPTER 19 YUSEI VS THE KING IF GAMES YUGI MOTO that was nice duel akiza and jack said Luna Leo thanks by the way who you two versing next said jack and akiza will we talk about that later right,now roman say he needs us to come back see the duel that yusei yugi are going to have,said Leo and Luna OK then lots get going,said jack aikza will yugi things did not work out like we had hooped so way don't we get this duel on right now,said yusei OK your on yusei i will go first i draw,said yugi i summon jacks knight in attack made then play 3 cards face down and end my turn,said yugi OK it my move i summon sonic Chick in attack made then play sonic buster to summon 2 more monsters tube synchron and raped warrior now turn thanks to it 2nd effect my sonic Chick gets 2 more levels so now turn my level 3 sonic Chick with level one tube synchron and level 4 taped warrior s o can synchron summon stardust dragon, now stardust attack yugi knight,said yusei,not so fast i play my trap card return if the gods,said,yugi now i you cant attack for the rest if this turn and can summon 2 more if my knights now i draw,said yugi now send my 3 knights to my grave to summon slifer the sky dragon i have 5 cards in my hand so his attack points are NOW 5000,said yugi now attack yusei star dust dragon,said yugi not so fast now Excel synchron summon my shooting star dragon by sending my star dust 3500,that wont stop slifer i play star dust blast form my hand,now my send 2 card to my gave and giving up 500 life points,can had ex 1200 attack points to my dragon,said yusei no now they have the some attack points,said yugi i call my attack off end my turn with 2 more face down cards,said yugi OK then it my move i draw said yusei, OK now play 3 cards face down,said yusei.and summon monster face down in def and end my turn,said yusei,OK then now it my turn i draw,said yugi now i summon the tricky and play my spell card tricky 4,said yugi now get 3 more monsters,so send 3 if tricky's to my gave,now i can summon my 2nd god card obelisk the tormentor attack 4000,next i play Madge power so seen 5 face down cards obelisk gets an ex 2500 attack points now,said yugi no way his obelisk his 6500 atk points now, said yusei now obelisk attack yusei dragon,said yugi. i use my dragon,s effect i send to my gave stop your atk then he return at the end if your turn.Sand yusei fin i end my turn now with face down card said,said yugi OK it my turn i draw said yusei now i play monster reborn to re summon star dust dragon then i summon majestic dragon,and i play monster return to summon turner monsters i now i turn my level 8 star dust dragon with my level 1 toner and my level majestic dragon,so i can now synchron summon,the majestic star dragon atk 3800 now play majestic power for this turn only took the attack points if my majestic star dragon and had them to shooting star dragon attack point on to his said yusei no way now yusei dragon his 7300 atk points, now his monster is stronger then sky dragon,said yugi now sit 2 cards face down,now shooting star dragon,attack yugi obelisk right now,said yusei yugi life points go down form 4000 to 2000. i end my turn now said yusei. fin i play monster reborn to re summon obelisk now double summon so i can summon 2 if 2 monsters,and then play turn if Ra so can summon my dark magician now send my 3 monsters to my gave to summon wing dragon if Ra Ra attack points are now 4500. next i play pot if greed so now i can draw 2 new cards.said yugi next i play max power 2